Fun with remote controls at work
by sharkinterviewee
Summary: Never let it be said that their sex life isn't kinky as hell. Having Miss 'Most appropriate' being all dominant and Jake having to try to hold back his reactions so their coworkers wouldn't catch onto the little game they were playing is exactly what he'd call kinky as hell.


**AN: rated M for smut, so be forewarned. Key kinky buzzwords: public play, sub Jake, praise kink. Cause, c'mon, we _all_ know Jake has a serious praise kink, now don't we?**

* * *

Sometimes she has him wear a plug. During the day. Out in public. Jut going about daily life with a sex toy jammed in him that only the two of them were privy to.

Now a vibrating one, with a _remote control no less,_ that was new. They'd never done that before.

* * *

Jake accepted her challenge and was totally up for it, completely sure in his skillz and just as overconfident as usual. He's done a whole 8 hour workday with a, uh, stationary sex toy inside him with no one the wiser (other than Amy of course) lots of times. How bad could it be? A vibrator couldn't be that much harder for him, or make him that much harder for the matter. Come on. He's worked overtime with a normal one and made it through the work day fine. That's _over_ 8 hours. Doing his whole job- paperwork, door duty, arresting criminals, kicking ass, taking names, and so on. He could totally do a vibrating one no problem.

Really, how hard could it be? How much harder could it possibly make him?

* * *

Turns out a lot. Jake greatly overestimated how well he'd be able to tolerate Amy using a remote controlled vibrator on him at work. In him at work.

He overestimated his tolerance _so, so much._ It hadn't even been turned on for five minutes when he had to text her their safe word from across the room while he was sitting at his desk and experiencing _the_ boner, cause he just couldn't fucking take it anymore.

Amy was in the middle of a conversation by the fridge when she felt her phone vibrate. She slipped it out of her pocket to check it while Rosa kept filling her in on her most recent bust, more or less completely tuning her out as she read the new message from Jake. When she saw he texted their safe word she almost imperceptibly glanced towards their desks to check on him. She looked over to see Jake at his desk, leaning his face on his hand, his fist clenched, and she immediately switched the remote into off mode as subtly as she could, trying not to draw any attention.

It was almost ten minutes _after_ that when she and Rosa finally finished talking, and it took even longer before she helped him sneak out without any of their coworkers noticing his, er, pressing problem.

It was seriously just Jake sitting at his desk harder than he'd ever been for a solid 15 minutes, being unable to do literally anything about his cock that was just fucking aching because he was so turned on he thought he might die.

All things considered, it wasn't like 15 minutes was that long of a wait, but it felt like a lifetime when he was _oh my god_ so hard and trying to hide it by scooting his chair up as close to his desk as possible.

Relatively 15 minutes wasn't a very long time.

And it took forever before Amy finally came to the rescue and smuggled him and his just aching erection into the parking garage to give him a blow job in the backseat of her car (that had _very_ tinted windows, mind you).

* * *

And she was very pleased to find out just how much he enjoyed their game after they escaped to the parking garage and finally had a moment alone.

Well, the second they stepped into the parking garage Jake's lips were on hers with such a strong desperation that caught her by surprise.

She smiled into his greedy and wanton kiss, gently tugging him towards the car because, as titillating as it sounded, making out in the parking lot for much longer was just pushing their luck. He was very reluctant to let go of her, but she took him by the elbow and led him to where he could _actually_ get his release.

* * *

"Oh my god, I've never been so turned on in my life," Jake whined helplessly, almost sounding like he was in pain, but clearly it was the good kind of pain.

He wasn't exactly making it easy to remove any clothes when he was moving around so much. She wanted to remind him that if he stayed still for just a few more seconds she'd easily be able to remove his shirt and his belt in the crammed backseat of compact car, but she didn't have the heart to tell him. She didn't have the heart to tell him to stay still for just a moment to make this easier on her, because she knew how much he enjoyed squirming when he was under her control and at her mercy. Truth was, she enjoyed it too.

God, if she didn't just love having him like this. This hot little mess squirming in the backseat of her car. Inconvenient button down T shirts be damned. She loved having her Jake this way. Teasing him and turning him into this. It was the best.

* * *

She had him a mewling mess in no time.

She always loved seeing him like this. Making him into the flushed, breathless, whimpering wreck laid out before her now was one of her favorite past times.

He was like a work of art.

One that she wanted to see. Without a word Amy completely pulled back, balancing up on her knees, just _appreciating_ the scenery below her right now. She roamed her eyes over his visage, surveying her work- and yes, she very much liked what she saw.

Jake Peralta hot, sweaty, and flushed, laid out before her in the back seat, still technically wearing his work shirt that was completely unbuttoned and practically hanging off of him. The red splotches she gave him all over his chest, just from the pressure of her lips, looked _so_ lovely. There was only one word that came to mind, looking at the marks all over him, the feeling they filled her with. One word.

 _Mine._

Jake Peralta panting and squirming beneath her was just picture perfect.

He was damn near gasping right now, eyes closed, his arm thrown across his forehead, fucking shaking when he came in her mouth.

Amy popped up with a bright and cheery smile on her lips, a smirk really, swiping her hand at the corner of her mouth after she swallowed everything he had to give her.

"Guess that's a no for work then, huh?" Amy grinned, and Jake was too much of a wreck to even speak yet. "That's a shame. I thought you would've been able to last longer. Total pro at handling a normal plug the whole 8 hour work day, but that only translates to being able to stand a couple minutes of a vibrating one, huh?" She chuckled.

"Oh well. Guess we'll just have to figure something else out for my very good boy to enjoy in public. Today was fun though. I'm proud of you," Amy kissed him on the forehead, scratching him behind the ear for good measure, and Jake nuzzled into her, just glowing in her praise.

When she kisses him again it was on his lips this time, slow and warm. Jake's hand drifted to her cheek as his lips moved against hers, reveling in the way that she relaxed at his touch, just melting into him. He sucked on her bottom lip, oh so nicely, and she _almost_ got dragged back into him, but she pulled back with a giggle.

"Okay, okay, that's enough," she told him, rolling her eyes at the impish grin he was wearing. "I'll see you back inside when you're ready then, detective Peralta," she said, patting him on the knee before she got up and out of the car, leaving him in the back seat to make sure he was presentable before heading back in himself.

Jake just laid back, eyes closed, his arm over his forehead as he let out a huge exhale with the stupidest smile on his face because yes, he was the luckiest guy in the world. And he couldn't wait until they got home that night when he'd do _everything_ to make her feel the same.

* * *

 **AN: This is actually one of my tamer Peraltiago smut fics. I only post my super explicit smut on AO3 because I'm too paranoid to break the FF guidelines. #rulefollower**


End file.
